


A King's Duty

by the_madame21



Series: Cel's Birthday Bash [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haru is a previous reincarnation of Oikawa, Light Angst, M/M, based off the Alpha King and I, everyone go read it she finally finished it ahhhh, happy birthday Cel!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Iwa witnessed the most terrifying thing that ever could have been placed in front of him.





	A King's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts).



He was _done._ He didn’t care _what_ Hajime had to say anymore. 

“Haru—”

“No!” The tears were obvious now, streaming hot and fast down his face, “I’m _tired._ Every day its nonstop. It doesn’t _stop_ Hajime. I’m trying so hard but I’m _tired—”_

“We have nurses—”

“YES BUT THEY’RE MY CHILDREN!” His voice shook the room, his hands trembling as they tried to emphasize, tried to make the alpha _understand._

It was enough to even throw Iwa off, if only for a moment. “Haru—”

“If I can’t even do this much—” he was blubbering again, hand over his face, shoulders shaking, “I’m an omega—I’m supposed to—a proper mother—”

The alpha took the omega by the arm, pulling him up against his chest and holding him there. Haru continued to cry, trembling softly in the alpha’s arms. He couldn’t contain the hiccups that came between his words. “I know you’re busy…but you’re always _so busy_ —they’re your children too…” 

“I’m sorry,” Iwa squeezed his mate, “Forgive me,” he said, touching his cheek against Haru’s, trying to get to the omega’s scent glands. But Haru pulled away, shaking his head, “I won’t.” 

“Haru—”

“I won’t! You think everything is fixed with an apology! I’ve been—ever since they were born it’s always been just _me_ —” 

There came a shortness of breath, until Haru stopped talking entirely in a way that was not natural in the least, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Iwa witnessed the most terrifying thing that ever could have been placed in front of him. 

Rushing to his mate’s side, he caught Haru before the omega had a chance to hit the ground. Immediately he checked his pulse and breathing, not allowing his panic to get the best of him. 

Not allowing anyone to _see_ his panic get the best of him. 

He called for his guards, demanding a doctor, before yelling at one of the nurses to take care of the children.

It took everything he had to not growl at the doctor when he began to examine Haru, the king's instincts flaring at the mere sight of his weakened mate being touched by another alpha. But he restrained himself, allowing his anger to overwhelm his terror so that he wouldn't have time to think. 

Finally, after what seemed like years, the doctor called him over, giving his diagnosis. 

Exhaustion. The omega had only recently given birth, the swell of his belly not quite gone, and the doctor explained that childbirth was always much harder on male omegas than it was on the females. What Haru needed was nothing more than a good nights rest, a hearty meal, and plenty of water. He advised Hajime to let him sleep as long as was necessary, and to call on him again once the omega woke up, so that he could check his vitals once more to be safe. 

Iwa agreed to it all, thanking the doctor, and cancelling any and everything he had planned for the next three days. His kingdom would be just fine with such a small absence. 

He wasn’t leaving his Queen’s side.

Once the nurses and doctors had filed out, Iwa finally found it in himself to sit beside his wife, gently brushing the hair out of his face. 

The omega breathed softly, his gentle exhales providing a warm comfort to the tips of Hajime’s fingers, as the alpha slowly caressed his mate’s face. 

There were dark circles under Haru's eyes. His brow was also furrowed slightly, until the alpha pressed on the skin, forcing it to relax. 

How hadn't he noticed before, Iwa wondered, just how much the omega needed him? It was not how a King should act. 

No, it was beyond that. Worse than that. Because he was his alpha, and Haru, the mate who’d borne him three sons. The one who’d given him everything. 

How good of a man could he be, Iwa thought, if he'd caused his own mate to collapse?

* * *

 

When Haru awoke, he thought he was in his nest, because everything was warm, and smelled like Hajime, and the softness of the sheets felt more like the king’s robes than their actual blankets. 

Squeezing his eyes before opening them fully, he blinked slowly, lashes still heavy with sleep. He murmured, trying to make sense of the world. “Hajime…?”

He felt his chest squeeze, lack of air threatening his lungs, his alpha’s voice low and gruff in his neck. 

_“Haru.”_

He stiffened, having never heard his name said in such a way.

“Hajime,” he struggled to breathe, “I can’t—”

“I’m so sorry.” The voice that trembled against Haru’s skin was one he didn’t recognize. It was timid, slightly shaking, “I thought…I was so scared.” The omega was squeezed again, Iwa rubbing his cheeks against Haru’s scent glands. “You and the pups are the most important things to me. If I lost you I—” 

Haru brought a hesitant hand up, brushing his fingers through his alpha’s short hair in reassuring strokes. “I’m ok, now.” 

Iwa pulled away, but only just, enough so that he could press his lips against his mate’s forehead. “But you weren’t. And I didn’t notice. Even after they already tried to take you from me—”

Haru hushed him gently, pressing his lips softly to his. “You protected me, and the pups. The traitors are long since dead, Hajime.” 

The alpha stroked his mate’s cheek with his thumb, “There could be more.” 

Haru smiled, putting his own hand over the alpha’s. “Then we will defeat them. Just as we did before.” 

Giving a long sigh, Iwa let his head rest against Haru's. “Please make use of our nurses. If you collapse again—”

“I won’t.” 

Iwa stiffened. “You won’t collapse or you won’t use the nurses?” 

“I have no intention of either.” 

“Haru—”

“I appreciate you looking after me, Hajime. But if you were to do so day by day then I wouldn’t have to collapse. They’re _your_ pups as much as they are mine. They’ll need their father.” 

Iwa swallowed thickly, allowing his mate’s words to sink in. Hesitantly, he began, “Try and understand, Haru. I’m the king. There’s duties and responsibilities—”

“You have a duty to your family. Or you’re not the man I thought I married.”

Iwa’s grip on the omega tightened, his lip curling into a bit of a snarl, but before the anger really had a chance to manifest he remembered the way Haru’s eyes looked when he fainted, and his controlling hold turned into a protective one instead. He swallowed. “I don’t know…what a father is supposed to do.” 

Sudden purrs began to hum soft and slow from the omega’s chest, in what Hajime recognized as an attempt to soothe the alpha. “What a coincidence, My King,” he drawled, brushing his fingers through his hair again, “I don’t know what a mother is supposed to be. But we’re together. And that’s all we need.” 

Iwa bent down to kiss him, which much to his relief Haru accepted, their lips brushing together sweetly. 

“You scared me…” Iwa murmured, not having fully pulled away just yet, “Haru, I was so scared—”

The omega smiled, nothing more than a slight tug to the corners of his lips, “Should a King admit such a thing?” 

“Only to his Queen.” 

Haru kissed him again, “So long as we both do our best, then we will succeed.” 

“Optimistic, as usual.”

“One of us has to be.” 

Iwa nuzzled him again, Haru finding no need to stop the purr that began at the base of his throat. “You should sleep more. The doctor said you needed your rest. I'll be calling on him in the morning—”

“Hajime?”

“Mm.”

“Where are the pups?” 

The alpha kissed the top of his mate’s head. “They’re well looked after—”

“Where are they?” 

He sighed. “In the nursery.” 

“I want them here.”

“Haru—”

“How am I supposed to sleep when my pups are on the other side of the palace?”

“Haru,” the alpha gave soft, reassuring strokes to the omega’s skin, “It’s only just across the hall. I’m right here, should anything happen. The pups will be fine.”

The omega sat quietly, head bowed at the alpha, his voice not even managing a whisper. “Even without me?” 

With one arm Iwa pulled him up against him, so that the omega could feel the low, soothing rumbles of the alpha’s chest.“Look how delirious you’ve become from lack of rest, My Queen. As if our family would ever be complete without you in it.”

Haru clung to his mate’s robes, inhaling the scent deeply, “Hajime…” 

The top of his head was kissed again, Iwa letting his lips linger against the omega’s hair. “Just for tonight. I will have them brought in in the morning. I want you to sleep without interruptions.” 

Haru looked at him, “First thing tomorrow?” 

Iwa gave a firm nod, “As soon as you wake.” 

The omega shifted slightly, into a more comfortable position against the alpha’s arm. “Then…I’ll fall asleep, so that morning can come faster.” 

“Good,” the King smiled at that, brushing his lips against Haru’s to show his approval. “I love you,” he breathed, “So much.” 

A warm smile spread across the omega’s lips, as he pulled Hajime to meet him once more, “I love you too, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* Cel, you know how much I love them. And we talked about this! And I wanted to do that other scene we talked about after Tooru leaves and Haru is still pregnant but I got the feeling maybe you wanted to write that one so I took this one haha. Anyway, to everyone else, please enjoy ^^


End file.
